Vivre en à crever
by Mattdreams
Summary: Sueña, sueña, mi pequeño Wolfgang... aventura en el futuro... "Si es necesario morir, sobre nuestras lápidas quiero grabar que nuestras risas desafiaron la muerte y el tiempo" / FloMike - SalieriMozart


**N/A: **Holas personas!

Este no es ni por asomo mi primer fic de Mozart y Salieri (ya que mi blog está plagado de ellos XDDD, pero que esperabais, estos dos personajes historicos eran demasiado gays), pero si que lo es de Florent Mothe y Mikelangelo Loconte, los actores que interpretan a Wolfgang y Antonio en "Mozart l'opera Rock" (obviamente, si estas leyendo este fic en esta sección XDU -derp-)

El relato está basado en la canción "Vivre en à crever" del muscial. La letra es tan TAAAAN gay jajaja que era imposible no pensar en algo como esto... o por lo menos para mi! n3nU

Asi que solo me queda poner las dedicatorias! Para empezar para mi hermano Nico, que es mi queridisimo bufón! y que ha esperado pacientemente casi tres meses hasta que por fin escribí este fic jajaja y porque le quiero y ya está jaja. También está dedicado a Diana, mi maravilloso Salieri... QUE ME TIENE ABANDONADO, FURCIO D8. Y para terminar, a Marina, mi mujer, mi amada Constanze, que aunque no aparece en esta historia, sabe que siempre la tengo siempre en mente -kissu-

Espero que todos disfruteis de la lectura!

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin los aplausos cesan, ambos se cogen de la mano y caminan a paso veloz entre los bailarines, bajando del escenario casi con torpeza, aguantándose una risa traidora que lucha por salir de entre sus labios.<p>

Solo les ha hecho falta tocarse una vez durante la última canción. Un solo roce de la yema de sus dedos y aquella descarga eléctrica que conocen tan bien les atravesó sin compasión. Aguantaron el tipo lo mejor que pudieron (no por nada son unos grandes actores) y ni siquiera volvieron a compartir una mirada hasta que la obra se dio por finalizada. Pero ahora las sonrisas delatadoras se escapan de sus bocas, y la mano que mantienen firmemente entrelazada protege como sus dedos se van rozando, cada vez más desesperadamente.

Atraviesan algunos pasillos, ignorando a las personas que se cruzan en su camino, y pasando de largo los camerinos, se dirigen a la abandonada sala de mandos, que saben que tras la caída del telón se encuentra vacía.

Cierran la puerta y no pueden contenerse más. Florent apoya a Mikelangelo contra la pared contigua y deja que su lengua sea la que marque el ritmo de la escena. Ambos se muerden; recorren la boca del otro sin pudor alguno, sabedora de lo que se van a encontrar; sonríen dentro del propio beso, labio contra labio; y mientras una risita traviesa muere en un susurro, miles de ideas cruzan sus mentes.

Tienen que darse prisa, solo disponen de unos minutos antes de que el resto de compañeros de reparto noten su ausencia. Aún tienen que regresar, desmaquillarse, colgar los trajes e irse a casa a reponer fuerzas para la función del día siguiente.

Mikelangelo no tarda mucho en buscar desesperado el botón del pantalón de Florent. Jadea cortando el beso y maldice en voz baja lo complicada que es la ropa de Salieri. El moreno traga saliva y entierra su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su acompañante, apartando un poco la tela con los dientes para poder lamer directamente la piel agridulce de Loconte.

Cuando por fin el pantalón queda suelto, Flo levanta la cara lo suficiente como para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Mikelangelo. Por supuesto, aquella acción no queda impune, ni tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

Ambos saben que el mayor no tiene mucha paciencia, y tras notar el aliento y humedad de la boca de Florent en una de sus zonas sensibles, no puede resistirse demasiado. Pega un empujón al francés, que le mira sonriendo de lado, y cuela una de sus piernas entre las suyas, obligándole a caer.

El golpe seguramente ha sido algo doloroso, pero tienen cosas mejores en las que pensar, como en quien se deshace más rápido de sus propios pantalones sin despegar la mirada de su amante.

Cuando Mike se abalanza sobre Mothe, sus bocas se buscan hambrientas. Las manos acarician el perfil del cuerpo ajeno, y jadean ahogados, notando los primeros temblores típicos de aquellas situaciones.

Al cortar el beso, necesitados de oxigeno, Florent corre a pegar sus labios contra la oreja del italiano, gimiendo directamente en él, sonriendo satisfecho al escuchar los gruñidos entre dientes que Loconte es incapaz de ocultar.

Al ritmo que van, no es de extrañar que no pasen ni dos minutos cuando Mikelangelo ya se ha empalado hasta el fondo sobre Flo. Ambos se quedan estáticos durante unos segundos, intentando disfrutar de aquella sensación, antes de que el italiano comience a moverse, mordiendo el dorso de su mano para acallar los gemidos.

Mothe alza sus manos y coge las caderas del mayor, ayudándolo un poco a mantenerse erguido sobre él, acelerando desesperado el compás que Loconte ha decidido marcar.

Y las caderas de ambos comienzan a ir más y más deprisa, buscando más contacto, necesitados de todo lo que el otro pueda darle.

Una canción se empieza a oír de fondo. Primero son solo unas notas, despacio, y después se le une una voz, masculina, aguda, para pronto ser acompañada por otra más varonil, cálida.

_On part sans savoir (Partimos sin saber)_

_où meurent les souvenirs (donde mueren los recuerdos)_

_Notre vie défile en l'espace d'un soupir (Nuestra vida desfila en el espacio de un suspiro)_

_Nos pleurs, nos peurs (Nuestras lágrimas, nuestros temores)_

_ne veulent plus rien dire (no quieren decirnos más)_

_On s'accroche pourtant au fil de nos désirs (Nos encontramos sin embargo al filo de nuestros deseos)_

_qu'hier encore (que todavía ayer)_

_on ne cessait de maudire (no cesabamos de maldecir)_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, como si me hubiese caído de pronto sobre mí mismo, y parpadeé varias veces antes de poder enfocar bien la vista:

- ¿Ya has despertado, Amadé?

Esa voz, prácticamente la misma que había escuchado en esa canción, me habló casi en un susurro, como si en verdad siguiera durmiendo y tuviera miedo de despertarme.

Me giré y me encontré con los ojos de Salieri, que me miraban desde arriba, benevolentes.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que mi cabeza descansaba sobre sus rodillas, y que sus manos aún estaban jugueteando con mi cabello, como seguramente había estado haciendo durante todo mi sueño.

Bostecé, aclarando sus dudas, pero aún así no me incorporé.

El Conde Fressen iba a celebrar una gran fiesta a las afueras, y tanto Antonio como yo, habíamos sido invitados para complacer a los anfitriones con nuestras nuevas obras.

La noche anterior me la había pasado en vela, escribiendo sin cesar, terminando las partituras que llevaría para la fiesta. Así que en cuanto me subí al carro (que compartía con Salieri), gracias al traqueteo del viaje, no tardé en quedarme dormido.

Al ver que no me incorporaba, Antonio bufó y tironeó ligeramente de uno de mis rizos, pero lejos de conseguir una protesta, me reí bajito, intentando mantener los últimos rastros del sueño bien resguardados en mi memoria.

_S'il faut mourir (Si es necesario morir)_

_sur nos stèles, je veux graver (sobre nuestras lápidas quiero grabar)_

_que nos rires ont berné (que nuestras risas desafiaron)_

_la mort et le temps (la muerte y el tiempo)_

Un sueño, que perfectamente podría haber descrito como una premoción, algo que iba a suceder, aunque fuera dentro de muchos años. Había sido espectador de una escena íntima, de una escena que se había... o que se va... a desarrollar gracias a mí. Gracias a lo que vaya a hacer en esta vida.

Cerré los ojos, abrumado ante tal expectativa, y noté como estos se me llenaban de lágrimas bajo los párpados:

- ¿Piensas dormir hasta que lleguemos a la mansión?

- Estoy muy a gusto así.- contesté.- Además, quiero acordarme bien de lo que he soñado.

Nuevamente resopló, seguramente hastiado por mi comportamiento, pero eso no era algo nuevo. Aún así, no me empujó ni trató de apartarme, mas bien, continuó con los mimos en mi cabello.

- ¿Y con qué has soñado?- me preguntó, dulcificando su voz, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que no vale la pena regañar.- ¿Era algo bonito?

- Por supuesto.- dije, abriendo los ojos, buscando con una sonrisa su mirada.- Estaba soñando contigo.

_On se reverra, on se reverra (Nos volveremos a ver, nos volveremos a ver)_

_là où rien n'est plus rien (allí donde nada ya es nada)_

_On comprendra d'où l'on vient (Entenderemos de dónde venimos)_


End file.
